


Your rules

by littlepieceofheaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is 15, M/M, Shiro 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofheaven/pseuds/littlepieceofheaven
Summary: Keith and Shiro had it going before the world needed saving





	Your rules

Keith was bright pilot but didn’t really follow the rules. He was often in detention and teachers started to treat him as troublemaker.  
So he wasn’t really surprised when professor Iverson asked him to meet him in his office. What did surprise him was that his good friend and schools favorite student Takashi Shirogane was there.  
“Good evening mr.Kogane” Iverson greeted him with displeasured voice. “Here again I see, what was it this time?” Keith swallows and answers   
” I violated schools dress code Sir”. Iverson nods” Again? Didn’t I make it pretty clear that you will get harder tasks if you do that?” 

Keith raise his glance from the floor and looks Iverson” You did sir” Iverson taps his fingers on his table   
”Because you mr Kogane don’t respect me or other teachers I have decided that this point on Shirogane will be taking care of you.  
He will make you understand why we have rules here and you better start understand our ways here or I will make sure that you will leave this school. Is this clear Kogane ”

Keith swallows again “Very clear sir” Iverson nods to Shiro“He is all yours now so I better start to see good results soon” Shiro nods   
“Yes sir, Kogane follow me to my office this way” Shiro leaves to the door opens it to Keith leave first.  
Keith follows Shiro to his office. There Shiro sits on his chair and looks at Keith” So what I’m supposed to say to you? I read your file and to me they have tried pretty much everything that is allowed in school rules”   
Keith walks closer to Shiros desk” Shiro look I-“ Keith starts but Shiro stops him ”It’s sir to you Kogane! I’m higher ranked than you. Don’t I deserve your respect ”   
Keith looks disappointed and sad but says ”Yes sir. I do respect you”   
Shiro sighs” Keith I need you to understand that I’m not doing this because I want to.  
I’m doing this because if I can’t make you follow the rules you will be kick out and I will be in bad spotlight. You understand that don’t you?” Keith nods” Yes Shr-Sir”  
Shiro nods” Good we are on the same page now come closer” Keith walks next to Shiros chair and shiro turns his chair to face Keith  
” So dress code violation, your buttons aren’t fully buttoned why is that?”  
Keith looks down to meet Shiros look “ I don’t like to wear my jacket fully buttoned” Shiro looks back at Keith with warning look  
” This isn’t about what you like, this is about the rules and how will I make sure you follow them fully”  
Keith’s face blushes “ Yes sir” then he starts to button up his jacket but Shiro stops him  
” I think I know a way that makes sure that you remember to button up your jacket” then he pets his lap.   
Keith blushes more” Yu-you want me to sit on your lap sir?” Shiro nods “Yes cadet” Keith sits carefully on Shiros lap facing him.

Shiro puts his hand on Keith thighs and massage them gently making Keith relax little” No Cadet open your jacket more for me” Keith follows order by unbuttoning his Jacket.  
Shiro slides his right hand under the jacket massaging Keith’s back. Keith holds in a moan that almost comes out from him. S  
hiros left hand is pressed on Keith’s mouth, then he pushes his index and middle finger in Keith’s mouth” Now Cadet not a single sound you hear?”

Because Shiro’s fingers are in his mouth he just nods.  
Shiro smiles” Why can’t you be like this all the time, it would be easier” Keith sucks Shiros fingers gently.  
Shiro groans” Very good cadet, now your punishment” Shiro licks Keith neck gently then he starts to make huge love bite right there were Keith’s jacket ends.   
When he is pleased with the mark he pulls his head away and looks Keith. “ Now cadet make sure that no one else sees this mark. You understand?”

He pulls his finger out of Keith’s mouth. Keith is little bit out of breath ”Y-yes si-sir” Shiro nods “ Good job now button up your jacket and go back to your dorm is this clear?”  
Keith pulls himself out of Shiros lap and stands “yes sir, very clear”  
After the love bite Shiro starts second guessing himself he enjoyed to “play” with Keith.  
But Keith is after all just fifteen years old and he is nineteen. So he starts to avoid Keith much as he can. Two weeks goes by before Keith is brought to he’s office.   
This time for smoking in school grounds.

Shiro who doesn’t trust himself to be alone with Keith anymore makes Keith take his paper works to different teachers around the campus.   
When Keith returns to his office he asks “Are we still friends?” Shiro looks up from his papers to face Keith’s look” Of course we are Keith, is something wrong?”   
Shiro is worried he’s been so worried of his feelings that he didn’t consider Keith’s feelings at all  
“No, I’m fine it’s just that we haven’t been spending much time together anymore. Did I do something wrong?” Keith’s voice is weak not confident that Shiro is so used to.  
Shiro pushes himself up from his chair and walks to Keith” No you didn’t do anything it was me who blow this up. Last time you were here I crossed line that I never should have”   
Keith touches his neck” You mean this?” Shiro nod “Yeah that’s right I can’t tell you how sorry I’m. I let my feelings take over me. I have to say that I’m surprised that you didn’t report me”  
Keith looks surprised too” Why I would do that? I liked it” Shiro shakes his head “ Keith no you can’t like something that is illegal” Keith steps closer to Shiro takes hold of front of his jacket  
“ Too late for that, I have liked you almost a year now and after your mark I realized that I may even love you” 

Tears start to roll from Keith’s eyes, Shiro pulls Keith closer to him putting his hands on Keith’s lower back” You have no I idea how much your words mean to me but I’m sorry Keith I can accept your feelings”  
Keith’s hold thigh on Shiros jacket” Why not? I know how I feel and I know how you feel” Shiro kisses Keith hairline  
” You have no idea how I feel towards you, I want to kiss you, hug you and make you mine so that no one else can have you”  
Keith press himself to Shiro” Then what is stopping you” Shiro digs his fingers on back of Keith’s jacket” You are still young, maybe this is just a crush for you and like I said this is illegal”  
Keith is still crying and shakes his head” This isn’t just a crush SHIRO and I don’t care what everyone says”  
Shiro holds Keith for a while then let’s go “You should return to your dorm it’s late”

Keith looks Shiro in the eyes” Can I see you again tomorrow after my classes?” Shiro smiles then brushes Keith’s hair with his fingers” Of course come to my room when you have time”

**Author's Note:**

> Sin for you :P


End file.
